


Holy

by gayygabby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: the scene that should have been in 3x07, where Waverly pulls Nicole by the tie and Nicole can’t wait to get her girlfriend out of her blazer.





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @gayygabby

Nicole wipes the remaining tears from her eyes after her talk with Nedley. She replays the conversation over in her head. He had been the one to save her at the edge of the lake, and now she was going to be taking his spot as sheriff. She let out a small laugh as she eyed the bruises on her wrists from where she had been tightly handcuffed a few hours prior. 

“Baby”, Nicole looks away from her wrists at the sound of Waverly’s voice. 

Nicole sees Waverly leaning against the door frame in the station with a small smile. Nicole takes in the outfit her girlfriend had choose for her campaign at the firehouse, and feels her heart beat pick up. The way the blazer and tight jeans fit Waverly in all the right places made Nicole feel weak in the knees

“You going to just stare at me?”, Waverly giggles as Nicole realizes she’s been caught checking out her girlfriend. Nicole stood from her desk chair, and made her way over to Waverly. 

“So, it’s official, Sheriff Haught?”, Waverly says as she wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck. Nicole shivers as Waverly’s fingers begin to tangle in her hair. Nicole places her hand softly on Waverly’s hips

“Yes, I can’t believe it” Nicole says, Waverly’s smile seems to get even larger at Nicole’s words.

“I’m so proud of you, you’re going to do amazing things”, Nicole ducks her head slightly to hide the blush that’s rising to her cheeks. Waverly retracts one of her hands from Nicole’s hair, and tilts Nicole’s chin up. 

“And I hope they never let you take that tie off”, Waverly whispers as her hand moves from Nicole’s chin, down her neck, and finally reaching the tie. Nicole swallows roughly. 

“You like?”, Waverly’s eyes seem to darken at the question

“You have no idea, seeing you wear this all day. You look so sexy baby”, Waverly’s hand pulls tightly on the tie and it inches Nicole even closer to Waverly. Nicole feels her entire body heat up at the action. 

“Wave”, Nicole chokes out

“Nicole”, Waverly teases back, Nicole feels the familiar ache between her legs start. Waverly smirks and bites her lip slowly. Nicole glances around the station seeing if anyone is around, noticing it’s just them, she brings her hand to rest on Waverly’s cheek. 

“I could say the same thing about this”, Nicole says running a hand over the buttons of Waverly’s blazer. Nicole hears the hitch in Waverly’s breath as her hand gently brushes down the inside of her jacket. Nicole moves even closer, pressing her entire front into Waverly’s. Her lips brushing the side of Waverly’s ear. 

“And don’t even get me started on these jeans”, Nicole moves both of her hands to grab at Waverly’s backside. Waverly lets a small whimper leave her mouth, before grabbing Nicole’s jaw and crashing their lips together. Waverly’s tongue pushes roughly into Nicole’s mouth, as her hands run up and down Nicole’s back. Nicole moans softly into the kiss as her hands stay planted on Waverly’s backside. 

Their lips work quickly against each other, trying to keep as much contact as possible. Waverly is the first one to break the kiss, but quickly catches her breath as she plants open mouth kisses along Nicole’s neck. 

“You’re so beautiful Nic”, Waverly says in between kisses 

“Baby”, Nicole whispers as she tries to get Waverly’s attention, but fails as she feels Waverly’s teeth scrape against her neck. Nicole lets a quiet groan leave her mouth as Waverly continued to nip and bite at her neck. 

“Waverly”, Nicole says a bit more sternly, Waverly pulls back from Nicole’s neck. Both their chests heaving, trying desperately to catch their breath. 

“We can’t, not here”, Waverly pouts as she presses against Nicole again

“But now that you’re the Sheriff, you get your own office”, Waverly begins to let her hands wander again, now brushing past the tie, and moving her hands to the front of Nicole’s chest. 

Nicole tries to concentrate on anything else other than Waverly’s warms hands rubbing across her chest. 

“It’s still my workplace, I can’t get caught”, Nicole’s voice rasps as Waverly’s hands become heavier on her chest. Waverly looks deep into her eyes, Nicole feels her heart beating out of her chest. 

“But baby, I really wanted you to fuck me on that couch”, Nicole gasps at Waverly’s words, and the pounding between her legs almost becomes painful.

“Fuck”, Nicole says and Waverly smirks in a way that makes Nicole’s heart skip

“That’s the point of the couch”, Waverly says moving her lips against the side of Nicole’s jaw. Nicole puts a hand on Waverly’s chests to create distance between them. Nicole quickly picks up her work bag and nearly sprints back to Waverly. 

“We are leaving now”, Nicole grabs onto Waverly’s hand as she pulled her out of station, making their way to Waverly’s jeep. Nicole jumps into the car and attempts to stop the almost painful ache between her legs. 

Waverly gets into the driver seat and before she even has a chance to turn on the car, Nicole presses her lips into hers. Nicole’s hands are rapidly running over Waverly’s thighs, trying to get as much contact as she can. Waverly moans into her mouth and reaches her hands to tug on the hairs at the base of Nicole’s head. 

“You can’t just say those things to me Waverly” Nicole mutters in between kissing Waverly’s lips, then moving down to her neck. Nicole bites roughly and Waverly whines. 

“Why?”, Waverly says, her voice dripping with arousal

“Because it makes me want to take you into that office” Nicole’s hands now pushing at Waverly’s blazer, Waverly rips the jacket off her body and tosses it into the backseat.

“And do what?” 

“Bend you over the desk, and fuck you so hard, you don’t even remember your own name”, Waverly nearly sobs at the words as Nicole is desperately pushing at Waverly’s shirt trying to kiss her chest. 

“Nicole, we can’t in the car” Nicole huffs at the statement, and some part of her still responsible brain knows Waverly’s right. 

“Drive, go to my house” Nicole says as she places one last kiss to the underside of Waverly’s jaw. Waverly turns the car on, not bothering to fix herself as she drives faster than normal. Nicole keeps her hands stroking Waverly’s thigh the entire ride. Neither of them caring about anything other than getting to Nicole’s house. 

When they arrive, Waverly parks the car quickly, Nicole follows, opening the door as quickly as she can. 

Nicole pushes Waverly roughly against the door as soon as it shuts, Nicole kisses her roughly and tugs at the hair tie in Waverly’s hair desperately trying to release Waverly’s hair. Waverly reaches around and pulls her long hair out of the ponytail. Nicole’s fingers tangle in Waverly’s hair and pulls slightly, Waverly whimpers at the action. 

“Fuck baby”, Nicole loves to hear those words leave Waverly’s mouth. Nicole pulls on Waverly’s top, trying to remove it without removing her lips from Waverly’s. Nicole helps Waverly pull the top over her head, as she throws somewhere behind them on the floor. Nicole takes in the sight of her topless girlfriend and nearly stops breathing at the sight. 

Waverly’s wearing a white lace bra, that makes her tan skin look even more beautiful than normal. Nicole’s hands fall to Waverly’s breasts as she squeezes slightly. 

“You’re a vision Waverly” Nicole sees a smile on Waverly’s lips, and leans down to kiss her hard. Nicole’s hands explore Waverly’s chest, moving her fingers over the harden nipples that are straining against the white fabric. Waverly’s breathing has become more labored as Nicole continues to massage her chest. 

“Baby, I need this off”, Waverly says gesturing to her bra, Nicole nods and works her hands to unclasp the bra, letting Waverly’s breasts fall free. Her mouth waters at the sight of Waverly’s naked top half. Nicole leans down kissing along her collarbones, biting and sucking on the tan skin beneath her. Waverly brings her own hands up to palm her own breasts, pulling and pinching at her harden nipples. 

“No” Nicole says pushing Waverly’s hands away from her breasts, Waverly huffs in protest. Nicole takes a nipple into her mouth as her other hand pinches and pulls at Waverly’s other breast. 

“God yes”, Waverly cries out at the feeling of Nicole’s warm mouth on her breast. Waverly’s hands claw at Nicole’s back. Nicole continues to suck and nip around Waverly’s breast, causing the smaller girl to start moving her hips, trying to create any sort of relief for herself. 

“Aren’t you eager tonight” Nicole says kissing her way back up to Waverly’s lips, Waverly moans at the feeling of Nicole’s shirt pressing against her bare skin. 

“Take this off”, Waverly says as she starts to pull at the buttons of Nicole’s shirt, but Nicole grabs her hands and slams them up against the door behind them. 

“Not so fast”, Nicole says as she begins to drop to her knees in front of Waverly. Waverly throws her head back against the door as Nicole places kisses along Waverly’s toned stomach. 

“But I want to feel you” Waverly whimpers, as Nicole begins to help Waverly out of her shoes.

“You can do that later, but right now I want to taste you” 

Nicole unbuttons the top of Waverly’s pants, pulling them down at such a slow rate, Waverly thinks she might explode. Nicole makes sure to press kisses along her calf, knees, and up her thigh. 

“Nic, please” Waverly says, Nicole glances up to see Waverly’s heaving chest and lip tightly between her teeth. Nicole continues the path of kisses along Waverly’s inner thigh, she can smell the sweetness of Waverly’s scene radiating from her underwear. 

“If you don’t do something soon” Waverly never finishes the sentence because Nicole is pressing a hard kiss to Waverly’s center. Waverly jumps back at the unexpected contact. Nicole begins to drag the underwear down Waverly’s toned legs, she nudges her thighs apart, and she nearly comes at the sight of Waverly’s soaking center. 

Nicole looks up at Waverly through her lashes, Waverly is staring down at her so intently waiting for her to do something. Nicole brings a hand to swipe through Waverly’s dripping folds. Waverly gasps at the feeling of Nicole finally touching her. 

“Christ” Waverly says, her voice now hoarse, Nicole runs a finger up and down and lightly brushes over her clit. 

“Waves, you’re soaking” Nicole’s ache between her legs is becoming even worse, after feeling how wet Waverly is for her. 

“This is what you do to me all the time, but today that fucking tie, and those tight pants. And your gorgeous face, I couldn’t help myself” Waverly says pushing a hand through Nicole’s hair. Nicole can’t hold back any longer, so she buries her head between Waverly’s thighs and licks a broad swipe across her center. 

Nicole moans into Waverly’s center, the taste and feeling of Waverly on her tongue, would never get old. Nicole’s hands roam to Waverly’s backside, and squeezes the soft flesh in her hands. 

“Please keep going”, Waverly groans at the feeling of Nicole’s tongue on her aching center. Nicole continues to lick and suck on Waverly’s clit, feeling Waverly become wetter with every swipe of her tongue. Waverly’s thighs are nearly crushing Nicole’s head, but she doesn’t ever want to stop. 

“More baby” Nicole brings her hand to Waverly’s center, gently pushing through her folds. Nicole can hear Waverly let out a sound, a mix between a moan and grunt. Nicole looks up at Waverly whose eyes are now screwed shut with her hand palming at her own breast. 

“Inside” Waverly cries out

“Say it nicely” Nicole teases as she continues fucking Waverly with her tongue.

“Inside please…Sheriff Haught” Nicole stops in her track, and Waverly lets out a sob

“What are you do- “, Nicole thrusts two fingers into Waverly without a warning, setting a quick pace. Waverly moans loudly at the feeling of being filled. Nicole pushes in and out as she sucks and licks at Waverly’s clit.

“So, close, don’t stop”, Waverly’s legs are shaking around Nicole’s head as she continues to move in and out of Waverly. Nicole’s hand picks up the pace, feeling Waverly’s wetness roll down her chin and hand. 

“Baby, I’m going to come” Waverly nearly screams, but the sounds are muffled by Waverly’s thighs clenching around Nicole’s head. Nicole feels Waverly’s body tense, as Nicole’s name is cried out from Waverly’s lips. Nicole helps Waverly ride out her orgasm, holding her tightly so she doesn’t fall. Waverly tugs at Nicole’s hand, pulling her up. 

Waverly grabs the back of her head softly and pulls her into a needy kiss, Waverly groans at the taste of herself on Nicole’s tongue. Their kisses become softer, as Waverly pulls back to catch her breath.

“You okay?” Nicole asks, pressing a kiss to her forehead

“I feel like I’m floating” Nicole laughs at Waverly’s answer and wraps her arms around her.

“I think it’s my turn to properly congratulate you” Waverly says nibbling on Nicole’s earlobe, Nicole quickly picks Waverly up under her thighs, carrying her to the bedroom. Nicole lays her down gently on the bed.

“I’m sorry, I can’t carry you like that. You’re too tall” Waverly smiles brightly at Nicole.

Waverly motions for Nicole to lay down beside her, Nicole flops down on the bed, and Waverly climbs on top of her. Waverly slowly undoes the buttons of Nicole’s shirt and runs her hands down Nicole’s chest. 

“Here, let’s get this off” Waverly helps Nicole takeoff the tie and shirt, now leaving her in just her sports bra and police pants. Waverly leans down, kissing and sucking at Nicole’s neck.

“No marks” Nicole groans out

“I’ll put them here, so I only I can see” Waverly says with a smirk, as she sucks on the top of Nicole’s chest. Waverly’s hands easily pull off Nicole’s sports bra, allowing her breasts to become free. Waverly’s mouth is along her chest before she can even manage a thought. Waverly sucks harshly on the sides of breast, no doubt leaving purple bruises. 

“Baby, no teasing.” Nicole rasps out, feeling the pounding between her legs become painful once again. Waverly hums into Nicole’s chest, as she slips a leg between Nicole’s still clothed legs. Nicole raises her hips to find the contact of Waverly’s thigh to grind against. Nicole lets out a deep exhale as she begins to grind harder against her leg

“You feel so good” Nicole says, placing her hands-on Waverly’s lower back inching her thigh even closer to her. Nicole could feel the fire in her lower stomach build as she rocked hard against Waverly. 

“I think I could come like this” Nicole gasps out, as Waverly tugs and sucks on her nipple

“That’s so hot Nicole”, Waverly pushes harder into Nicole’s center with her thigh, Nicole’s hips are rocking at an uneven pace as she chases her climax. Nicole can’t stop the rapid movements of her hips, she looks up at Waverly who’s watching her with dark eyes. 

“Kiss me”, Nicole whispers, and Waverly smashes their lips together, as Nicole’s hips push even harder into Waverly. Nicole feels herself fly over the edge as Waverly’s thigh comes in contact with her clit. Nicole grips onto Waverly’s back, as her hips still rock slowly against Waverly. 

“Shit”, Waverly whispers, as Nicole’s body finally settles. Waverly is pulling at Nicole’s belt and pants. Nicole lifts her hips up helping Waverly get the pants down her legs, Waverly pulls Nicole’s underwear with them as well. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Waverly says as she climbs back up Nicole’s body, kissing her chest and then finally her lips. 

“That’s all you baby”, Nicole’s hand slides down Waverly legs and back over her center, Waverly’s hand follows, trailing her fingers through Nicole’s folds. 

“Nic”, Waverly whimpers out, the feeling of Nicole’s wetness coating her fingers. Nicole can only groan in response. They both begin to work their hands over each other’s centers, moans fill the bedroom as they continue to explore each other. 

“Waves, I need”

“I know baby”, Waverly’s fingers brush against her entrance, before slowly bushing in. Nicole brings her hand down to do the same. 

“Together”, Waverly moans as they began to rock into each other’s hands. Nicole can feel herself building back up quickly as Waverly’s fingers push into her. 

“Yes, fuck”, Nicole moans out and her hand begins to pick up the pace. Waverly groans as Nicole pushes harder into her. 

“I’m almost there”, Waverly cries 

“Me too, I got you”, Nicole whispers as she brings Waverly’s lips to hers, she feels Waverly tighten around her fingers and that pushes Nicole off the edge. Tongues and lips press together as they come down together. Waverly removes her hand from Nicole, and begins to roll off of her. 

“Stay”, Nicole’s hand comes to rest on Waverly’s back. Both their hearts pounding in their chests against one another. Only their breathing could be heard throughout the room. 

“I’m really proud of you too, you know?”, Nicole says after a few moments of silence

“I didn’t do anything?”, Waverly responds quietly 

“You’ve been my home, helping me with my past. Fighting off Jolene, and finally getting the answers you deserved about your dad”, Nicole can feel Waverly shift on her chest

“I love you”, Waverly says so quietly that Nicole would have missed it, if Waverly wasn’t lying on top of her. Nicole pulls Waverly’s chin up and presses a small kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you Waverly Earp, for as long as you want me”, Waverly nuzzled closer into Nicole’s chest and pressed a soft kiss to her chest

“I think I’ll want you forever”, Waverly says as she places another kiss to Nicole’s bare skin

“I think forever sounds beautiful, my love” Nicole says, holding Waverly closer to her chest, hoping moments like these never fade away.


End file.
